Catminline's Diary PART 23 Keyot's Revenge
by Denoxkun
Summary: The same kids that bothered the old man back in PART5 have returned for payback against Catminline and Kentio, will they have their sweet revenge? Or will Catminline and Kentio backfoils them again? Click to find out!


Catminline's Diary in

Keyot revenge against Kentio

Janurary 28th, 2006

AT CATMINLINE'S ROOM UPSTAIRS, WE FIND KENTIO AND

CATMINLINE INSIDE TALKING ABOUT THE DIARY!...

Kentio: "Looks serious at Catminline holding her injured right hand." So,

Catminline, I hope you learned your lesson.

Catminline: "Looks at her diary she's holding with her left hand" Yeah,

this diary... guess it isn't safe in my home anymore.

I'll carry this diary everywhere I go from now on, "she slightly

moved her right hand a bit and starts to feel pain complaining

a bit" OW!! My hand hurts...

Kentio: "Got a bit more serious on her." Stay still, it's almost done, there.

You took a hard fall and hurted even more when ATKing with

your right hand to finish off Ruggo yesturday.

" Catminline has a big bandage on her right hand."

Catminline: "Looks at her bandaged right hand looking worried." I won't

be able to fight for a while.

"Tonight when Catminline was about to sleep, Lidad came out from

her diary as Catminline opens her diary for her so she can check out

her diary now."

Lidad: "Looks around the pages and turns to the next ones." So, Ruggo

wrote a few lies in your diary...

Catminline: "Looks up at Catminline." Can you erase it like it never happened?

Lidad: "Looking down at Catminline." I sure can, it'll take time, but it

shall be gone, by the time you wake up tomorrow, it should all be

fixed by tomorrow, I'll be going back in time inside the diary book.

Catminline: "Smiles" Whoa, you can really do that?

Lidad: "Smiles looking down at Catminline." Yes, of course, I am a

diary spirit, I also have the power to purify a spiritual diary

such as yourself's and take out anything that you didn't wrote

and ressurrect everything erased, it takes a whole lot of my

power so tomorrow I'll be needing some rest, so for now, you

get some rest and let me take care of the rest.

Catminline: Ok, thanks alot, I'm so glad to hear that good news.

Lidad: Good night, Catminline, sleep well.

TOMORROW MORNING AS THE SUN STARTS TO RISE ONCE

AGAIN FROM ON TOP OF CATMINLINE'S HOUSE WHERE THE

ROOSTER GETS UP AGAIN AND FLAPS HIS WINGS TO GET

ITSELF READY TO ROOST!...

CooCooR.: COOCOO..."Got shocked in confusion" wait, I forgot, I

quitted 2 days ago, I got a date with a new hot hen!

" CooCooR. left the top of Catminline's house landing down safetly

on the grassy grounds."

HOURS LATER, NEAR KENTIO'S HOUSE BEFORE YIKKO AND

KENTIO WOKE UP, THERE WAS SOME RACKET RIGHT

OUTSIDE THEIR HOUSE!...

" 3 Hard Pebbles were thrown right through Kentio's Windows,

breaking the glass and hitting the ground near where Yikko and

Kentio sleeps real hard."

" There were alot of jerky kids laughs all over outside the scenary."

Yikko: "Slowly got up looking disappointed at the broken glassed

windows."I can't get any sleep, kids these days... have no

respect for anyone.

Kentio: "Got up quickly and went towards Yikko looking down at

him sitting down all angry." Watch your mouth, Yikko, I'm a kid

who respects!

"More pebbles crashed through their glass windows and alot of

them were heading for Kentio and he barely dodged them all."

Kentio: "Got very very angry now looking at the glass windows." OKAY,

THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA FIND OUT WHO'S THROWING ALL

THESE PEBBLES IN OUR HOUSE!!

Yikko: "Looks up at Kentio looking a bit serious" Okay, but be careful,

whoever's doing this must be dead dangerous. Guess I'll have to

call my mom again to fix up that window.

Kentio: "Looks down at Yikko mad." Once I deal with them, they're

gonna wish they never pestered with our house!

" Kentio opened the front door of his house and went outside looking

around his surroundings."

Kentio: "Looks confused." Ahaaa... no one's around... they must have

noticed I was coming out so those cowards must have made

haste!

Catminline: "Came towards Kentio with her right arm held by a cask and

a big white blanket on her shoulder that's holding it." I saw

what happened here...

Kentio: "Looks up at Catminline looking a bit surprized." You did?

Catminline: "Looks serious" Yeah, it was 3 nasty jerky kids, one of them

looks alot like the kid who pestered that old man Mashi not so

long ago. I think they might be from Gangster Glory.

Kentio: "Looks serious" I think they are, but what are you doing here?

You should be resting more in your house, you still need to

recover.

Catminline: And after what I heard that those kids were doing to your

home, it was so loud that I noticed it, so I came here for

curiosity to see if you were doing ok, I care for you guys!

Kentio: "Smiles" Thanks, Catminline, that means alot to me.

" Keyot and his two jerky friends came from behind them."

Keyot: "Smiles evily and starts to laugh" Hahahaha! We most certainly

not from that stupid Gangster Glory organization!

Kid 1: "Has his arms crossed with an evil grin on his face." Yeah, we

work alone in our own gang.

Kentio: "Got shocked when he saw the three kids" Ah... no way, I

remember you guys now, you were the same exact kids

who were humiliating Maschi a few weeks ago, Catminline

was right!

Keyot: "Smiles even greatly" How glad of you to remember, for

someone who has a walnut brain.

Kid 1-2: "Laughs like crazy" Hahahahahahaha!!

Kentio: "Got very angry at them and gets his fists ready" That's it!

Catminline: "Held Kentio's left fist with her left hand" Don't fight them,

you're not a fighter yet!

Keyot: Maybe not, but we sure are "points at Catminline" and I heard that

girl is quite a fighter, wanna fight me, girl?

Catminline: "Looks at the three kids seriously" I'd rather not.

Keyot: "Starts to insult her and laugh alot" What's wrong? Hahahaa!

Are you chicken? "Waves his arms up and down trying to act

like a stupid chicken. BRAK BRAK BRAK!!

Kentio: "Got more angrier" Leave her alone, your fight is with me!

Keyot: Fine, "faces his two friends behind him" pebbles ready?

" Keyot's two friends got a bunch of pebbles from their hands

ready to be throwing at Catminline and Kentio."

Kid 1-2: Yeah!

" Keyot and his 2 jerky friends starts throwing alot of pebbles to

Catminline and Kentio alot."

"Catminline and Kentio got hit a whole bunch of times by the hard

pebbles rocks."

Catminline-Kentio: "Started to panic and scream loud." Ahaaaaa!!...

Kentio: "Yells madly at the kids" OWWW!! STOP THIS!! "Barely keeping

his eyes open facing Catminline" Let's go home, Catminline!

Catminline: "In a weak voice" Okay... EEE... "More pebbles hits her" OW

OW OW! Those kids are nothing but trouble!

" Catminline and Kentio trys to run as fast as they can to Catminline's

house to hide there, they got inside through Catminline's front door

and Kentio quickly closes the front door."

" Catminline and Kentio both lays down right in back of the front door

of her house."

Catminline: "Looks sad and worried looking at her wounds all over her

body." Ow, not only my right hand hurts now, but almost my

whole body hurts.

Kentio: "Got shocked looking at Catminline." Do we need bandage for

all that?

Catminline: "Looks at Kentio" What about you?

Kentio: "Got mad" No way, bandages are for whimps!

OUTSIDE, WE FIND KEYOT AND HIS TWO FRIENDS TOGETHER

RIGHT IN FRONT OF CATMINLINE'S HOUSE!...

Keyot: "Got very angry" Think you 2 can hide in ther forever? "Smiles

evily." Boys, get a giant boulder to smash their door so that we

can get them outta hiding!

Kid 1-2: "Got excited and ran away from Keyot and Catminline's

house to look for one." YEAH!!

INSIDE CATMINLINE'S HOUSE, KENTIO AND CATMINLINE

OVERHEARD THEIR CREEPY CONVERSATION!...

Kentio: "Got shocked in amazed having his ear placed right on the front

door." What did he... okay, Catminline, we need a plan too.

Catminline: "Weak Voice smiling raising her left thumb up." Sure thing,

buddy.

Kentio: "Was puzzled looking at Catminline" Are you sure you are

okay? Go to bed, I'll handle them.

Catminline: "Looks at Kentio seriously talking in a weak tone." No,

I refuse ontil this is over, I want to help you get rid of those

jerks from ever haunting you like that again, us friends has

got to stick together.

Kentio: "Smiles" I assume that you have the energy to help me then,

I like your determination, "stands up" let's do it!

Catminline: "Stands up too smiling determinely." Yeah!

10 MINUTES LATER AT THE SAME EXACT PLACE CATMINLINE

AND KENTIO WERE!...

Catminline: "Got her fists ready smiling looking down at Kentio" Okay,

tell me when to open the door, my diary gave me a new

ability for completing 6 of my diary.

OUTSIDE CATMINLINE'S HOUSE!...

Keyot: "Smiles evily" Okay, lift it!

" The two boys lifted a 500lbs boulder together, boy they sure are

very very very strong."

Keyot: THROW IT!!

" The two kids threw the big giant boulder at Catminline's house as

it starts to roll down really fast to destroy Catminline's property."

Kentio: "Shouts out" NOW!!

" Catminline opens the door looking at the boulder in front of her

heading her way!"

Keyot: "Looks at Catminline and Kentio smiling after they opened their

front door." Whoa, what a surprize, you 2 came outta hiding

yourselves.

Catminline: "Runs towards the boulder" This is for Kentio! PUSH

FORCE!!

" Catminline's hands glows light blue as she pushes the boulder right

back to the opposite direction with her new strength as it's being

countered back to Keyot and gang."

Keyot: "Got shocked as he sees the boulder heading towards them."

What?! The boulder is after us! RUN!!

Kid 1-2: Ahaaa!!

" Keyot and his two jerky friends ran away as fast as they could but the

boulder caught up to them and hits them real hard, taking them with

it for a really bumpy ride rolling them flat!"

Keyot-Kid 1-2: WE WILL BE BACK!!

" The kids with the boulder left very far away from Catminline, Kentio

and Catminline's house."

Catminline: "Yawns stretching her arms" Ahaa.. so tired and I need

to rest to heal my wounds little by little.

Kentio: "Smiles looking at Catminline all dirty and bruised" No pain,

no game!

" Yikko shows uo on the scene looking all worried running towards

Catminline and Kentio."

Yikko: "Looks worried" Oh my gosh, are you 2 okay?

Catminline: "Waves hi to Yikko" Hey Yikko, I'll be fine, just a few

bruises.

Kentio: "Smiles looking at Yikko" Yeah, same here, nothing much to

worry about.

Yikko: "Looks carefully at all of their bumps and bruises" You two

don't look okay, you two need to be checked at the hospital!

Kentio: "Shocked" HOSPITAL?! WAIT...

Catminline: "Looks at Yikko worried" Yea, we're gonna be okay,

just some rest will do good for us!

Yikko: "Moves his head left and right making a no sign" Those

injuries are serious, you can't hide it, I noticed your wounds.

Guess like Catminline and Kentio has no choice but to go to the

hospital rather they like it or not for some real healing treatment, will

they grow to like the hospital afterwards? Is there anymore danger

that awaits Catminline and her friends, stay tuned for the next

episode of Catminline's Diary!

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
